The Storm
by Twili12
Summary: A storm reminds Sofia of some painful memories, but luckily Clover is there to comfort her.


**A/N:** Something I wrote at 5am in the morning with blurry eyes! This is my first Sofia the First fanfiction. Not the greatest, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Warning: Probably lots of grammar issues because I am lazy and I am tired. It only took me ten minutes to write this because I needed something to do. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>A howling winded burst though Sofia's bedroom window with great force that awoke her abruptly. Her blue eyes were widen with shock as she pulled the comforter closer to chest. She felt a shiver when another wind entered her room. She must of forgotten to completely locked it before she went to bed. She was able to slowly arose from her bed, putting on her slippers that were right by her bedside and walked over to the window, closing it properly. "Oh goodness, what a horrible storm that is passing through," She said quietly to herself, wrapping her arms around herself and using one hand to grasp the amulet she always wore, proving her comfort. She felt herself shivering once again.<p>

"Clover?" She called out to her bunny friend, hoping that he was around and not in the storm.

"I'm right here Sof," He proclaimed as he hoped onto her bed. "Pretty bad storm, huh?"

Sofia nodded in agreement. "Hopefully it will-" A flash of lightening and thunder roaring interrupted her midway of her sentence, causing her to jump slightly. "Oh Clover…." She sighed as she quickly rushed back to her bed, her slippers falling off in the process. "I really don't like storms…"

Clover could see the distress in his best friend's face as he sat on her lap. "It will be okay, the storm will pass before you know it. Just try to get some sleep in the meantime."

"It's not that…" She trailed off, falling into a deep silent leaving only the sound of the rain pouring harshly on the castle.

Clover crocked his head to the side, an eyebrow raising. "Than what is it?"

Sofia remained silent as she slowly turned her head to the side, causing her to drift off into a deep thought, her eyes beginning to swell up with tears.

"What's wrong?" Clover asked with concerned. "I know you're scared but the storm isn't to bad."

Sofia glanced back over at Clover, the tears that were in her eyes began to shed. "It just reminds me of when Dad…" She once again trailed off, grasping her amulet for comfort.

Clover began to understand that this was more then just a simple storm that was causing Sofia to be upset. He did not want to press the matter further of why Sofia kept trailing off. He was beginning to form an idea that this storm was reminding her of painful memories and did not want to distress her even further by asking her questions. All he ended up doing was cuddling up in her lap as way of easing her distress , letting her fingers pet through his gray fur. "It was three years ago…"

"I'm guessing this storm has something to do reminding you of your Dad's…" Clover didn't even bother to finish as Sofia's head was tilted downward, tears still dripping. Clover stood up and used his foreleg paws to help wipe away the tears. "It's okay Sof. I know it's painful for you to talk, but you don't have to."

Sofia simply nodded to Clover's reply as she gently wrapped an arm around him, pulling him gently up against her,. "I miss him so much…" Her voice whimpered from the soft sobbing. "I-I know my new Dad is great and he's very good to Mom and I-"

"But you will always miss your real Dad," Clover finished for her.

"But I can't help feel bad. I feel like I'm replacing him. It's not like I don't love Dad… my step-dad. B-But-"  
>"Sof, don't you dare feel guilty. Your father will always have a place inside of your heart." He used a paw to raise her chin so she wasn't looking down anymore. "Just think of this like this. Your father would be very proud of you right now. You have shown great strives and amazement of being a princess over the past year."<p>

Sofia was able to manage a small smile and held Clover tighter. Her tears slowly begging to dry up. "Thank you Clover."

"Sof, I'm always here when you need me," He curled up into almost a ball as he was cradled in his friend's arms.

"I know and I am so glad to have a friend like you…"

About thirty minutes have passed and Sophia was able to fall back asleep thanks to the warmth of a friend that was able to help ease some of the pain she was feeling of losing someone dear to her.


End file.
